Sin Ti
by usuihentai727
Summary: Hinamori Amu tiene una hija, un esposo, y una vida perfecta, el único problema? Es que es falsa, aparentemente las memorias de Amu fueron BORRADAS? Pero que pasara cuando un cierto chico de pelo azul medianoche viene a su vida de nuevo? La podra salvar?
1. Prologo

**Hola chicos! ****Aqui estoy yo con una nueva historia! Ha-ha bueno, lei una historia que venia en mi libro de español y me encanto… tanto que lo tenia que transformar en Amuto, pero la historia es mia, solo un poquito de la parte de la historia es del libro, lo demás es originalmente mi idea! Asi que disfruten! **

**Parejas: **Amuto, Kutau y Rimahiko! Bueno no estoy tan seguro de lo de Kutau y Rimahiko pero definitivamente sera de AMUTO!

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Sin Ti**

**Sumario:**

Hinamori Amu tiene una hija, un esposo, y una vida perfecta, el único problema? Es que es falsa, aparentemente las memorias de Amu fueron BORRADAS! Pero que pasara cuando un cierto chico de pelo azul medianoche viene a su vida de nuevo?

**Prologo:**

**Amu POV**

Hola! Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo el pelo rosa chicle y ojos dorados, oh y tambien tengo la piel pálida. Aquí estoy con mi hija, Akari. Ella tiene el pelo rosa igual que yo, pero sus ojos son de color azul medianoche… es raro porque estoy casada con Tadase y Akari es su hija pero no se parecen en nada.

Claro no recuerdo nada desde mi accidente… yes, un dia estaba caminando por las calles cuando un camion me atropeyo, bueno eso es lo que me dijo Tadase, pero ni siquiera recuerdo mi accidente, y estoy dudando sobre eso porque lo que recuerdo fue que cuando desperté, estaba en una casa y no sentía nada de dolor, Tadase estaba conmigo.

Todo lo que recuerdo es que ese día le iba a decir a alguien que estaba embarazada, pero no era a Tadase a quien le iba a decir, sé que no era él, pero quien era, no recuerdo su cara, lo unico que se es que tiene cabello color azul medianoche y los ojos del mismo color que su cabello, estoy convencida que Akari no es la hija de Tadase, pero no recuerdo quien era, es como si alguien borro mi memoria.

Pero reciente mente he tenido sueños raros, sueño con otro tipo pero su cara esta borrosa, pero las de anoche era distinta, era como si fuera una memoria…

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey! __No me toques pervertido!" dijo la chica con cabello rosa, "Porque? No confias en mi?" dice un chico con cabello azul media noche. _

"_S-si lo hago, pero… e-e-estoy asustada" dice Amu "No te preocupes, sere gentil, esto es para probar que te amo, my fresa" dice el chico con con cabello azul media noche "F-fresa? __Porque me dices asi? pervertido!" dice Amu MUY sonrojada. _

"_Bueno porque eres mi fresa, en otras palabras, tienes el cabelllo como una fresa y ademas…" dice el chico con cabello azul media noche, luego le huele el cabello "tu cabello huele a fresas" dice el chico con cabello azul media noche abrazando a Amu._

"_B-bueno, pero esto es una prueba de que te amo! Aunque eres un pervertido!" dice Amu muy sonrojada, mientras el chico de cabello azul media noche voltea a otro lado para esconder sus cachetes, que están enseñando un sonrojo._

"_Te amo fresa" dice el chico con cabello azul media noche, luego besa a Amu apasionadamente, mientras Amu pone sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura y el chico con cabello azul media noche pone su lengua en su boca pidiendo permiso para entrar, de lo cual ella con gusto permitió._

_Luego Amu empieza a desabrochar su camisa pero el chico con cabello azul media noche rompe el beso y la mira "Estas segura sobre esto?" "Completamente!" dice Amu, sonriendo, pero luego lo besa apasionadamente de Nuevo, y empiezan a ponerse en acción. _

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

**Ikuto POV**

Hola! Soy Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. **[N/A: LOL, Lo se, Agente 007, Soy Bond, James Bond, LOL XD] **En este momento, me estoy preparando para otro robo, si, soy un ladron, pero no mato a la gente, o realmente robar, lo regreso despues, pero lo hago para buscar a mi fresa, despues de haberle demostrado mi amor por ella, fue secuestrada.

El dia despues de el que le demostré mi amor, le iba a proponer matrimonio, si exactamente el dia que le demostré mi amor por ella, ibamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario de 7 años como pareja, pero fue secuestrada, eso rompió mi corazón, arruino mi vida, se me partió el alma, asi que me convertí en un ladron para descubrir donde esta, lo que se es que esta en esta ciudad.

Han pasado tres años desde ese dia… pero NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO, LA ENCONTRARE! Y la traeré de vuelta.

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? ****Estaba improvisando, asi que nose di esta historia esta Buena, asi que mándenme un review si quieren que continue! **

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! ****PORFAVOR! :D **


	2. Capitulo 1: El Robo

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Asi que disfruten! **

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 1: El Robo**

**Amu POV**

"A dónde vas?" le pregunte a Tadase, mi esposo, "Voy a un viaje de trabajo, hacia Tokio, volveré el lunes" dice Tadase "Bueno, esperare aquí junto con Akari" dije sonriendo "Si, volveré muy feliz" dice Tadase sonriendo y dándome un beso con ternura en los labios.

"Bueno, ten un buen viaje" dice dándole un beso romántico en su cachete. La verdad, no lo amo, no puedo amarlo. Hasta Akari, i hija, lo odia, de lo cual es raro pero dice que tiene un mal aura alrededor de el, yo también siento eso, la verdad no me case con él; no presente la aplicación de matrimonio, así que él piensa que estoy casada con el, yo… cuando intento presentar la aplicación de matrimonio, yo… es solo que… no puedo, yo… siento que traiciono a alguien, y luego esa persona con cabello de color azul medianoche aparece en mi cabeza.

Cuando desperté el siguiente día, sentí una gran alegría al ver a Akari saltando en mi cama, era Sábado, un día libre en el que podría pasarlo jugando con Akari.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto, un ladron que solo roba los fines de semana; el entra a una casa ese sabado en la noche. Amu, la chica de 25 años de edad es la que vive en esa casa, Hermosa, guapa, con una figura delgada y tiene insomnio y además es obstinada, encuentra a Ikuto robando en su casa.

Ikuto tiene una máscara negra y Amu tiene cubierta su cara con su cabello. Mientras Ikuto se pregunta si esa chica es Amu por su cabello. El amenaza a Amu con una pistola, de agua, pero Amu aun se lo creyó, y Amu le dio su joyería y cosas valiosas, y le dice que no se acerque a Akari, su hija de tres años de edad.

Sin embargo, Akari lo ve, y Ikuto la conquista **[N/A: No piensen que la conquisto de "ahí te amo" no la conquisto de "hey el es mi mejor amigo" y todo ese rollo, LOL XD] **con unos trucos de magia, mientras Ikuto piensa_ "Se parece mucho a Amu, solo sus ojos son diferentes, se ven como… los míos?" _el podría quedarse todo el fin de semana y disfrutar esta situación felizmente, así que cuando Ikuto mira a Amu, el ve que esa chica es _su fresa_, _su Amu. _

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? ****Perdon por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por dia… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha asi que… perdónenme! **

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


	3. Capitulo 2: El Descubrimiento

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Asi que disfruten!**

****Oh y LEAN ES IMPORTANTE: Publicare un capitulo cada Lunes, Miercoles y Sabado! Asi que ponganse abusados, oh y publicare dos capitulos este dia porque el sabado no pude porque tuve un concurso de dibujo y el domingo tampoco pude porque ellos ****no me dejaba por alguna razon extraña :( ****

**Yo no soy dueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 2: El Descubrimiento **

**Normal POV**

Cuando lo descubrió, adentro de el habían fuegos artificiales, arcoíris y pura felicidad, pero ella tiene una hija, y obviamente, un esposo, esto rompió su corazón, así que se quito su máscara, preparado para una 'Amu sorprendida', pero la sorpresa era para él, ya que ella no hizo nada, _"Se olvido de mi o porque no me abraza? No, creo que solo está sorprendida… si probablemente eso sea" _pensó Ikuto.

Su esposo (lo sabe porque los espía) todavía no ha regresado de su viaje hasta el Lunes en la noche. Ikuto ni lo piensa por un segundo: se pone en los pantalones del señor de la casa y le pide a Amu que le cocine la cena, le de champaña, y ponga algo de música para la cena, porque sin música… el no puede vivir.

Amu, preocupada por Akari mientras cocina la cena piensa de una manera de sacar a ese tipo de su casa. Pero no puede hacer nada ya que Ikuto cortó los cables del teléfono, su casa está muy lejos, es de noche y nadie vendrá.

Amu decide poner una píldora para dormir en la copa de Ikuto. Durante la cena, Ikuto, que trabaja como seguridad de un banco en la semana, descubre que Amu es la conductora de su programa favorito de radio, el programa de radio de música popular que el escucha todas las noches, sin perderse ni un solo día o noche.

Ikuto es un gran fan y mientras oyen al _Gran Benny _cantar _'Como fue' _en un caset, hablan sobre musica y atistas

Amu se arrepiente de haberlo dormido porque Ikuto se está comportando muy tranquilo y no tiene intención de herirla o violarla, pero era muy tarde ya que la píldora estaba en la copa que Ikuto se está tomando muy felizmente. Sin embargo, ha habido un error, y quien tomo la copa con la píldora es ella

Amu se cae dormida en un segunda.

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? Perdon por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por dia… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha asi que… perdónenme! **

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


	4. Capitulo 3: Sentimiento Inesperado

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Asi que disfruten!**

**Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo que les prometí... y pónganse abusados ya que el miércoles subo otro capitulo!**

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 3: Sentimiento Inesperado**

**Normal POV**

En la mañana siguiente, Amu despierta completamente vestida y bien cubierta por una cobija, en su recamara.

En el patio, Ikuto y Akari están jugando, felizmente, y Amu se sorprende al ver que Ikuto tiene exactamente el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos que el chico de sus sueños, después ellos terminan de desayunar.

Amu también se sorprende al ver lo bien que se conectan **[N/A: Han sentido que te conectas con alguien que te caí bien, o es tu amigo? Yo tampoco -.- LOL pero lo he visto en películas y por eso lo puse! ****XD]**. También, a Amu le encanto lo bien que cocina Ikuto, y viéndolo de cerca y sin la máscara, es bastante guapo, y cuando Ikuto le agarra la _mano _a Amu, ella _siente algo familiar. _

Amu empieza a sentir una extraña felicidad. En ese momento una amiga de Amu, llamada Lulú, viene a su casa y la invita a cenar.

Ikuto se estaba sintiendo un poco incomodo y nervioso pero Amu inventa que Akari está enferma y despide a Lulú rápidamente.

Así que los tres se quedan juntos en la casa en domingo, disfrutando de la vida juntos (mientras tienen el tiempo). Ikuto repara las ventanas y el teléfono, que la noche anterior rompió, mientras chifla.

Amu descubre que Ikuto baila muy bien, un baile que a ella le encanto pero no puede practicarlo con nadie.

El le propone que bailen una pieza juntos y bailan hasta el anochecer. Akari los mira, les aplaude y finalmente… se duerme.

Ellos se rinden, en otras palabras, están muy cansados, y terminan tirados en el sofá exhaustos.

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? Perdón por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por día… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha así que… perdónenme! **

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


	5. Capitulo 4: Adios?

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Asi que disfruten!**

**Creo que lo hice un poquito mas largo...**

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 4: Adiós?**

**Normal POV**

El tiempo pasa tan rápido, porque era hora de que llegara Tadase a casa.

Aunque Amu se resiste, Ikuto le devuelve todo lo que le había 'robado', le da consejos en como asegurarse de que ningún ladrón entre a su casa, se despide tristemente de las dos chicas, no podía creer que se tenía que ir tan rápido el fin de semana.

Amu lo ve mientras se empieza a alejar. Ikuto está a punto de desaparecer cuando le llama antes de que se vaya.

Luego él se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar devuelta hacia Amu, y luego Amu lo mira directamente a los ojos, se empieza a perder en sus ojos, pero después de quita de su Mirada, "_Recuerdo este sentimiento… cuando lo mire a los ojos… un sentimiento tan familiar, pero porque?" _piensa Amu "Bueno?" pregunta Ikuto "Oh sí, bueno… mi esposo va a ir a otro viaje de trabajo… el viernes…" dice Amu un poco sonrojada.

"Entonces vendré de nuevo, _mi fresa" _dice Ikuto con una sonrisita "F-fresa? Porque me dices así?" dice Amu MUY sonrojada "Bueno porque tu cabello es como una fresa y…" dice Ikuto, cuando de repente empieza a olfatear su cabello "tu cabello huele a fresas" dice Ikuto abrazando a Amu, mientras Amu está MUY sonrojada y _secretamente _disfruta de su abrazo, pero de repente Amu recuerda algo…

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey!__No me toques pervertido!" dijo la chica con cabello rosa, "Porque? No confías en mi?" dice un chico con cabello azul media noche._

"_S-si lo hago, pero… e-e-estoy asustada" dice Amu "No te preocupes, seré gentil, esto es para probar que te amo, my fresa" dice el chico con cabello azul media noche "F-fresa?__Porque me dices así? pervertido!" dice Amu MUY sonrojada._

"_Bueno porque eres mi fresa, en otras palabras, tienes el cabello como una fresa y además…" dice el chico con cabello azul media noche, luego le huele el cabello "tu cabello huele a fresas" dice el chico con cabello azul media noche abrazando a Amu._

"_B-bueno, pero esto es una prueba de que te amo! Aunque eres un pervertido!" dice Amu muy sonrojada, mientras el chico de cabello azul media noche voltea a otro lado para esconder sus cachetes, que están enseñando un sonrojo._

"_Te amo fresa" dice el chico con cabello azul media noche, luego besa a Amu apasionadamente, mientras Amu pone sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura y el chico con cabello azul media noche pone su lengua en su boca pidiendo permiso para entrar, de lo cual ella con gusto permitió._

_Luego Amu empieza a desabrochar su camisa pero el chico con cabello azul media noche rompe el beso y la mira "Estas segura sobre esto?" "Completamente!" dice Amu, sonriendo, pero luego lo besa apasionadamente de nuevo, y empiezan a ponerse en acción._

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

Luego Amu suspire sorprendida y sonrojada "_Definitivamente esto es como un recuerdo, se siente tan familiar, y Déjà vu… pero, porque recorde mi sueño? La misma cosa acaba de re-ocurrir… Ikuto dijo exactamente lo mismo que el chico de mis sueños… porque? Y porque se ve tan… similar y el sentimiento que siento cuando agarra mi mano… tan familiar… esto es tan FRUSTRANTE! __Por que no puedo recordar la cara del chico? __Pero estoy segura que esto es un recuerdo, pero cuando ocurrió?" _piensa Amu.

"Hey, te encuentras bien?" dice Ikuto agitando un poco a Amu con ojos preocupados "Si, solo que yo… mejor olvídalo" dice Amu "Bueno pues, me tengo que ir, nos vemos el sábado, _mi fresa" _dice Ikuto alejándose "Cállate, pervertido, nos vemos el sábado" dice Amu MUY sonrojada… de nuevo.

Ikuto se va felizmente, bailando por las calles de la vecindad, mientras el cielo oscurece.

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? Perdón por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por día… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha así que… perdónenme! **

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


	6. Capitulo 5: Atmosfera Estresante

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Asi que disfruten! **

_**LEAN IMPORTANTISIMO:**_** Esta es una pregunta para ustedes lectores… hago mis capítulos mas largos? **Si su respuesta es sí, hare mis capítulos 3 páginas de cuaderno de largo, si dicen no, quedaran igual**,**** pero por favor envíen sus respuestas en reviews! **

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 5: Atmosfera Estresante **

**Normal POV**

"Estoy en casa" dice Tadase entrando a la caso solo para ser recibido por el silencio "Amu, estas ahí?" dice Tadase, pero había mucho silencio, así que empezó a buscar en la estancia… nada, en la cocina… no, el baño… tampoco, el patio… no.

Al final busco en su habitacion y encontro a Amu durmiendo con Akari en sus brazos, Tadase sonrio a la vista. Fue a darle un beso a Amu en su frente, pero despues de haberlo hecho, Amu se movio poquito en su sueño y dijo "Ikuto… te amo".

Esto hizo enojar a Tadase "_Porque diría el nombre de ese mugroso en su sueño?"_ pensó Tadase "Ese estúpido, idiota, bastardo, imbécil,…" susurro Tadase.

Tadase mira a Akari y pone una cara disgustada "Porque tuviste que haber nacido de Amu? Y porque tuviste que ser la hija de Ikuto? Ugh, ADN de un gato estupido" susurra Tadase.

"Esa es la razón por la que te odio, niña estúpida" susurra Tadase, sin saber Akari realmente estaba despierta, escucho TODO lo que dijo Tadase y ahora está llorando silenciosamente.

**Ikuto POV**

No puedo creerlo, porque no me abrazo? **[N/A: Que ego Ikuto -.-] **No creo que estaba sorprendida, la Mirada en su cara enseñaba otra cosa… la cara de una persona siendo robada, **[N/A: Porque crees eso Ikuto? ****XD] **o me ignore? Evito? ...

AAAAH, ESTO ES TAN FRUSTRANTE y debo mencionar… CONFUSO… bueno ahora que la encontré, dejare de ser un ladrón, bien le tengo que decir a todos, especialmente a Utau, desde que se comprometió con ese chico de cabello café… creo que su nombre es… Kukai?

Bueno, desde que se comprometió con Kukai, me ha estado molestando MAS.

Porque es lo que preguntan? … bueno antes solía estarse TODO el tiempo con Kukai, en concursos de ramen, cuando se hicieron novios, ella se mantenía AUN MAS con él, ya saben besándose y toda la cosa, **[N/A: No sean mal pensados, no hicieron cosas de adultos, solo cosas cursis de los novios XD] ** pero cuando se comprometió con el… desde hace un año y se mudaron juntos, me empezó a molestar para buscar a Amu, de lo cual he hecho desde el día que la secuestraron, y por cierto encontré el Sábado en la noche.

Pero… porque no me reconoció ni nada?

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? Perdón por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por día… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha así que… perdónenme! **

**REVIEW! ****REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! ****Y CONTESTEN MY PREGUNTA **_(Arriba, en el principio del capítulo) _**EN SUS REVIEWS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! ****PORFAVOR! :D **


	7. Chapter 6: Casa de Nagihiko

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Asi que disfruten! **

**Esto es lo mas largo que puedo escribir… en serio, si lo quieren largo… solo díganme, pero eso significa que debo SACRIFICAR mas del tiempo que no tengo… bueno disfrútenlo! **

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 6: Casa de Nagihiko**

**Utau POV**

Donde esta Amu? La hemos estado buscando… por como tres años. Bueno… conocen a sus padres? Midori y Tsumugu? Y también conocen a su hermanita? Ami?

Bueno Tsumugu murió el año pasado por un ataque al corazón, estaba tan sorprendido y triste sobre el secuestro de Amu, y esa es la razón.

Midori… tambien murio pero hace unos meses… de depression, por el secuestro de Amu y por la muerte de su esposo, Tsumugu. Ami actualmente esta viviendo en la casa de Nagihiko y Rima, claro, Nagihiko y Rima están viviendo juntos y comprometidos por el momento.

Yaya y Kairi estan viviendo juntos, pero no estan comprometidos… todavia no, son novios, han estado juntos por… cuatro años? Y finalmente, yo y Kukai estamos comprometidos, nos comprometimos hace 6 meses y nos vamos a casar en otros 3 meses.

Kukai es un tarado, pero él es MI tarado y esa es una de las razones porque lo amo. Kukai trata y piensa de Amu como su hermana menor, y para mi Amu es mi hermana. Desafortunadamente no es mi hermana, sino mi mejor amiga, pero pienso de ella como mi hermana, oh e Ikuto es mi hermano mayor.

Bueno mi hermano está buscando a Amu desesperadamente, pero hoy Ikuto me llamo, diciendo que tiene algo que anunciar, pero su voz sonaba… triste? Yo creo que es sobre Amu, pero su voz hubiera sonado feliz… no triste. A la mejor es otra cosa, bueno le tengo que decir a todos que nos tenemos que reunir.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Kukai" dice Utau "Si cariño?" dice Kukai entrando a la cocina "Le puedes decir a todos que se reúnan?" dice Utau preparando el desayuno "Claro, lo que quieras, pero porque?" dice Kukai envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Utau.

"Bueno porque Ikuto me llamo en la mañana diciéndome que le diga a todos que se reúnan, porque tiene un anuncio que hacer" dice Utau "Oh, ok" dice Kukai soltando a Utau y caminando hacia el teléfono.

"Cuando quiere que nos reunamos?" dice Kukai "El Sábado en la tarde, porque esta semana tiene trabajo que hacer" dice Utau agarrando platos para server el desayuno "Ok" dice Kukai marcando primero el numero de Nagihiko.

**EN LA CASA DE NAGIHIKO**

"Hey Ami, que quieres de desayunar?" dice Nagihiko mientras agarra platos "Mmm, quiero hotcakes, esta bien?" dice Ami Hinamori, la hermana menor de Amu "Rima, esta bien si desayunamos hotcakes?" le pregunta Nagihiko a su comprometida.

"Claro, si eso es lo que ustedes quieren, además se me antojaban unos hotcakes" dice Rima sacando la leche y el jugo, junto con unos vasos.

Luego timbre a el teléfono "Yo contesto" dice Ami emocionadamente "Ok" dice Rima acomodando la mesa, mientras Ami corre hacia el teléfono y contesta "Hola?"dice Amu agarrando el teléfono "Hola Ami, soy Kukai" dice Kukai de la otra lado de la línea del teléfono.

"Hola tío Kukai, que pasa?" dice Ami "Bueno necesito hablar con Nagihiko, esta ahí?" dice Kukai "Si, déjame voy por el" dice Ami "Ok gracias" dice Kukai.

"Tio Nagihiko" grita Ami "Si?" dice Nagihiko sirviendo los hotcakes en los platos "El tío Kukai está preguntando por ti en el teléfono" dice Ami apuntando al teléfono.

"Oh, ok, gracias Ami, el desayuno esta servido" dice Nagihiko caminando hacia el telefono "OK, gracias" dice Ami.

"Hola?" dice Nagihiko hablando por el telefono "Hola Fujisaki" dice Kukai del otro lado del telefono "Hola Kukai, que pasa?" dice Nagihiko "Bueno hoy, al despertar Utau recibio una llamada de Ikuto diciendole que le diga a todos que se reunan porque tiene un anuncio que dar" dice Kukai.

"Oh, porque?" dice Nagihiko "No tengo idea, pero vale la pena escuhar ya que Ikuto no anuncia cosas muy seguido" dice Kukai "Si, tienes razon" dice Nagihiko riendose mientras Kukai rie tambien.

"Bueno, cuando y donde?" dice Nagihiko cambiando de tema "El Sabado en la tarde en mi casa" dice Kukai "Oh, ok, nos vemos el Sabado" dice Nagihiko "Adios" dice Kukai colgando el telefono.

"Increíbles hotcakes travesti" dice Rima "Gracias cariño" dice Nagihiko sonriendo.

**EN LA CASA DE KUKAI**

"Listo" dice Kukai dándole un beso dulce pero romántico a Utau en los labios "Gracias" dice Utau abrazándolo "Lo que tu quieras, yo lo hare" dice Kukai sonriendo ampliamente mientras Utau sonríe también.

"Bueno, hay que comer, y luego le llamo a los demás, ok?" dice Kukai sentándose en la mesa "Si, hay que comer" dice Utau sentándose mientras Kukai muerde su desayuno "INCREIBLE! ESTO ES TAN DELICIOSO! Te amo cariño!" dice Kukai sonriendo ampliamente.

"Gracias cariño, yo también te amo" dice Utau comiendo su desayuno.

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? Perdón por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por día… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha así que… perdónenme! **

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


	8. Capitulo 7: Casa de Kairi

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Asi que disfruten! **

**ESTO ES LO LARGO QUE QUIEREN? Si lo quieren MAS largo… solo díganme, pero eso significa que debo SACRIFICAR mas del tiempo que no tengo… bueno disfrútenlo! **

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 7: Casa de Kairi**

**EN LA CASA DE KUKAI**

"Delicioso almuerzo cariño" dice Kukai levantándose de su asiento, recogiendo los platos y llevándolos al fregador para lavarlos "Gracias, bueno, yo lavare los trastes, tu ve a llamarle a Kairi, ok?" dice Utau abrazando fuertemente a Kukai.

"Ok" dice Kukai soltando a Utau solo para ser jalado a otro fuerte abrazo por Utau "Mmm, Utau?" dice Kukai "Mm?" dice Utau abrazándolo fuertemente "Podrías… ya sabes, soltarme?" dice Kukai sonriéndole a su prometida "Nah-ha" dice Utau agitando su cabeza para negarlo y abrazándolo mientras Kukai solo suspira y la abraza de vuelta sonriendo.

"Entonces quieres hacer llamadas conmigo?" dice Kukai abrazándola, mientras Utau le devuelve el abrazo "Mm-hm" dice Utau asintiendo su cabeza… aun abrazando a Kukai.

"Bueno entonces, llamémosle a Kairi" dice Kukai con Utau abrazada, y se trata de mover pero no puede, porque Utau no se mueve "Mm… Utau? No me puedo mover contigo aquí pegada" dice Kukai "No me quiero mover" dice Utau abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Kukai solo suspira.

"Bueno entonces, no me dejes de abrazar… no importa que, ok?" dice Kukai "Mm-hm" dice Utau asintiendo su cabeza mientras Kukai de repente la carga como a una novia y Utau se sonroja mucho.

"Que rayos estás haciendo?" dice Utau sonrojada… aun abrazando a Kukai "Pos no me dejabas moverme, entonces me tengo que mover _contigo_, te tengo que mover a ti" dice Kukai caminando hacia el teléfono con Utau en sus brazos.

"Pero estoy muy pesada, como me puedes cargar TAN FACILMENTE?" dice Utau sonriendo con un sonrojo es su cara "No soy débil, además eres muy ligera, muy, muy ligera" dice Kukai **[N/A: Solo para que se enteren, que Kukai es fuerte porque hace MUCHO ejercicio, y tiene mucha fuerza y músculos, no exageradamente pero pos se le nota, se lo pueden imaginar! Oh y Utau no es pesada, la verdad creo que está muy ligera, solo miren a su cuerpo, verdad?] **"C-calla, bueno tienes que llamarle a Kairi dice Utau mientras Kukai se rie "Si mi cariño, eso es lo que haremos" dice Kukai sentándose con Utau en sus brazos, luego agarra el teléfono y empieza a marcar el numero de Kairi.

**EN LA CASA DE KAIRI**

"Yaya, ya te he dicho un millón de veces, ALEJATE – DE – LOS – DULCES, no son saludables para ti" dice Kairi sosteniendo el dulce fuera del alcance de Yaya mientras Yaya esta saltando para alcanzarlo.

"Pero lo necesito, es TAN delicioso" dice Yaya con estrellas en los ojos, luego el teléfono empieza a sonar así que Kairi empieza a caminar hacia el teléfono, aun manteniendo el dulce fuera de su alcance.

"Hola?" dice Kairi hablando al teléfono "Hola Sanjou" dice Kukai del otro lado de la line del teléfono "Hmm… quien habla?" dice Kairi "Soy yo, Kukai" dice Kukai "Mmmm… lo siento pero, no recuerdo si te conozco o algo así" dice Kairi "QUE! No me recuerdas? Tu amigo?" dice Kukai muy preocupado y con shock "Mmm… no me suena, estás seguro que te conozco?" dice Kairi.

"Mmm… si, yo te enseñe todo lo que se!" dice Kukai "Pero como me pudiste haber enseñado todo lo que sabes si no te conozco?" dice Kairi "Bueno tienes razón, pero lo hice, porque no me recuerdas?" dice Kukai mientras Kairi se ataca de la risa "Hahaha, perdón yo SI te conozco, solo estaba bromeando Kukai" dice Kairi riéndose "Aaah, que cruel eres" dice Kukai riéndose.

"Perdón, bueno, porque me llamaste a esta hora?" dice Kairi "Bueno nos vamos a reunir el Sábado en la tarde en mi casa" dice Kukai "Y porque?" dice Kairi.

"Bueno porque en la mañana… de este día, recibí una llamada de… bueno no, Utau recibió una llamada en la mañana… de este día de Ikuto" dice Kukai y luego se quedan en silencio "Y luego?" dice Kairi diciéndole que continue lo que estaba diciendo.

"Oh si, el dijo que queria que nos reunieramos el Sabado en la tarde en mi casa porque tiene que darnos un anuncio" dice Kukai "Ikuto? Estas seguro que era Ikuto?" dice Kairi "Si, completamente seguro" dice Kukai "Huh? Bueno eso es raro, el nunca hace anuncios… asi de facilmente" dice Kairi "Haha si, exactamente lo que yo pense" dice Kukai riendose.

"Bueno, nos vemos el Sábado" dice Kairi "Si adiós" dice Kukai colgando el teléfono.

"Asi que, ya entiendes?" dice Kairi "NO, quiero tan siquiera UN dulce" dice Yaya hacienda un berrinche mientras Kairi suspire "Bueno, solo una paleta, pero prométeme que será el ultimo dulce de la semana!" dice Kairi "NO, quiero más dulces!" dice Yaya haciendo berrinches "Entonces _nunca mas _comerás dulces" dice Kairi alejándose.

"NO ESPERA…" grita Yaya y Kairi se detiene y se voltea para enfrentarla "Yo… yo prometo que este será el ultimo dulce de la semana!" dice Yaya sonrojada "Lo prometes?" dice Kairi mirándola en los ojos "Si, lo prometo" dice Yaya subiendo su dedo meñique mientras Kairi lo mira y sonríe, y finalmente enrolla su meñique en el meñique de Yaya, pero Kairi no supo que Yaya tenia los dedos cruzados en la espalda.

Luego Yaya agarra una paleta y besa a Kairi dulcemente en los labios, mientras Kairi la besa de vuelta y se sonroja.

"Te amo Kairi" dice Yaya "Yo también a ti, Yaya" dice Kairi un poco sonrojado y sonriéndole a su novia y luego la besa dulcemente pero con un poco de pasión, mientras Yaya se derrite en el beso y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kairi, y Kairi pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yaya.

Luego ambos rompen el beso, se miran y sonríen "Sabes… me gustaría probar tan siquiera un dulce también" dice Kairi agarrando una paleta de la jarra, la abre y se la pone en la boca "Wow, esto es extremadamente delicioso" dice Kairi saboreando la paleta "Entonces eso significa que podemos comer más dulce… todos los días?" dice Yaya subiéndose sus esperanzas "Hahaha, eso fue chistoso, pero no" dice Kairi mientras Yaya hace berrinches "Lo siento cariño, pero no es saludable" dice Kairi besando a Yaya dulcemente, rompe el beso y dice "Mmm, tus labios saben a cereza" y luego abraza a Yaya, y Yaya se sonroja y lo abraza de vuelta "Pero es tan delicioso" dice Yaya haciendo berrinches "Pero eso no cambia el caso" dice Kairi terminando la conversación.

**EN LA CASA DE KUKAI**

"Listo, termine, ahora… que hacemos?" dice Kukai abrazando a su prometida "Mmm… no lo se" dice Utau abrazando a Kukai de vuelta "Mmm… quieres salir?" dice Kukai "Claro" dice Utau levantandose y caminando hacia la recamara de Utau y Kukai mientras Kukai camina hacia el baño.

Kukai toma un baño caliente y sale con solo dos toallas: Una alrededor de su cuello y la otra alrededor de su cintura.

Luego entra al cuarto, y Utau se da la vuelta y lo ve medio desnudo "_Rayos, mira esos bíceps… y su cuerpo… __OMD que rayos me pasa? __A la mejor he pasado DEMASIADO tiempo con Ikuto que ya estoy empezando a actuar y pensar como él? OMD espero que no, pero enserio solo mira a esos músculos, se ve tan… sexy!" _piensa Utau MUY sonrojada, mientras Kukai solo pasa como si nada hubiera pasado.

"El baño esta libre" dice Kukai caminando hacia el vestidor y agarrando ropa "O-o-ok, g-g-gracias" dice Utau sonrojada. Luego Kukai la mira y se acerca y la abraza "Estas bien?" dice Kukai "S-s-si, p-porque no lo habría de e-estar" dice Utau aun MAS sonrojada "Bueno estas tartamudeando y te ves tan roja, está segura de que estas bien?" dice Kukai muy preocupado "S-s-si, solo que esta c-c-caliente a-aquí" dice Utau agarrando su ropa "Ok, si te empieza a sentí mal, solo me dices, ok?" dice Kukai dándole un beso en los labios.

"O-ok" dice Utau corriendo hacia el baño _"OMD, mis rodillas estaban temblando, no puedo creer que tartamudee mucho y me sonroje mucho, hasta preocupe a Kukai… pero es tan dulce… __LO AMO!" _piensa Utau mientras pone a correr la regadera.

Utau tomo un baño caliente y salio vistiendo unos shorts negros, una blusa de tirantes de color blanco, unos lentes de sol y una sandalias blancas.

Luego Utau entra al la recamara y encontró a Kukai sin camisa. Estaba usando unos shorts negros que llegan a la rodilla y unos tenis blancos con verde.

Utau se sonrojo al instante al ver su torso desnudo. Luego Kukai agarro una playera verde con rayas negras y se la puso.

"Estas list- WOW te ves Hermosa cariño" dice Kukai un poco sonrojado al ver a su prometida "Tu no te ves mal, te ves… guapo" dice Utau sonrojada y sonriendo.

**EN EL PARQUE**

"Así que… a donde vamos?" dice Utau caminando por la banqueta agarrando la mano de Kukai "No lo sé… a donde nos lleven los pies" dice Kukai agarrando la mano de Utau.

"Ya no puedo esperar hasta el Sábado!" dice Utau con una sonrisa "Porque?" dice Kukai sonriendo por la sonrisa de su prometida "Bueno porque quiero saber que nos va a decir Ikuto" dice Utau.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón" dice Kukai con risitas "Bueno que tal si vamos a una competencia de comer ramen?" dice Utau sonriéndole a su prometido "Bueno debo decir que acepto tu reto dulzura" dice Kukai sonriendo mientras caminan a la tienda de ramen.

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les ****gusto? Perdón por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por día… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha así que… perdónenme! **

**ESO FUE MAS LARGO? SI LO QUIEREN MAS LARGO SOLO DIGANME PERO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBO SACRIFICAR MAS TIEMPO QUE NO TENGO… bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


	9. Capitulo 8: Viernes en la Noche

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Asi que disfruten! **

**ESTO ES LO LARGO QUE QUIEREN? Si lo quieren MAS largo… solo díganme, pero eso significa que debo SACRIFICAR mas del tiempo que no tengo… bueno disfrútenlo! **

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Oh si tardare mas en actualizar, por ciertas circunstancias escolares :( perdónenme!**

**OH POR CIERTO…. Aquí están las edades de los personajes:**

**Amu – 25**

**Ikuto – 27**

**Utau – 26**

**Kukai – 26**

**Nagihiko – 25**

**Rima – 25**

**Kairi – 23**

**Yaya – 24**

**Akari – 3**

**Tadase - 25**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 8: Viernes en la Noche**

**Ikuto POV**

Ok, esta noche voy a descubrir porque estaba actuando así… ya saben… normal **[N/A: Y porque crees eso Ikuto? XD] **

"_Porque actuaria así? Normalmente me hubiera abrazado o hubiera tartamudeado_" **[N/A: Como lo he dicho antes… tú tienes MUCHO ego Ikuto -.- XD] **penso Ikuto agarrando ropa de su vestidor y caminando hacia el baño de su casa.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto tomo un baño caliente y sale vestido en unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra y unos tenis blancos.

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

"Así que cuando volveras esta vez?" dice Amu "Mmm… no lo se, creo que volveré en… unos cuatro meses? Eso creo" dice Tadase "Tanto? Porque?" dice Amu fingiendo tristeza, cuando realmente estaba sintiendo felicidad "Bueno tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no te preocupes volveré" dice Tadase.

"Ok… ten un buen viaje" dice Amu dándole un beso en la mejilla "Gracias, adiós" dice Tadase saliendo. Amu luego checa la ventana y ve que Tadase se esta yendo en su carro. Luego Amu suspira "Finalmente" dice Amu feliz.

Luego se escuchan unos golpes ligeros en la puerta "Voy!" dice Amu caminando hacia la puerta y la abre para encontrarse con Ikuto ahí parado con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Disculpe. Vengo de la compania llamada 'Buscándote' y estaba viendo haber si usted conoce a alguien llamada Amu, en su descripción venia que es una extremadamente hermosa señorita, con unos increíbles ojos dorados" dice Ikuto sonriendo "Bueno, debo decir señor que conozco a cierta señorita que usted busca" dice Amu con risitas y sonriendo pero luego recuerda algo…

_**Flashback:**_

_Se oyen unos golpes ligeros en la puerta, asi que Amu abre la puerta y encuentra a Ikuto sonriendo "Disculpe. Vengo de la compania llamada 'Buscándote' y estaba viendo haber si usted conoce a alguien llamada Amu, en su descripción venia que es una extremadamente hermosa señorita, con unos increíbles ojos dorados" dice Ikuto sonriendo. _

"_Bueno debo decir que conozco a una cierta señorita llamada Amu" dice Amu sonriendo "Bueno he venido a decirle que un cierta chico esta muriendo por ir en una cita con esa hermosa señorita" dice Ikuto. _

"_Oh enserio? Y quien es este chico que la invita?" dice Amu sonriendo y un poco sonrojada "Bueno su nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, y dice que esta locamente enamorado de Amu" dice Ikuto._

"_Bueno Amu dice que ella también esta locamente enamorado de Ikuto" dice Amu. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Hey, te encuentras bien?" pregunta Ikuto "Si, solo… bueno no, nada, olvidalo, bueno y que haces aqui?" pregunta Amu "Nada solo preguntando para ver si quieres salir a caminar?" dice Ikuto "Claro, solo dejame ir por Akari, ok?" dice Amu.

"Si, claro esperare aqui" dice Ikuto sonriendo "Ok, ahi vengo" dice Amu entrando a la casa y caminando hacia la recamara de Akari "Cariño despierta!" dice Amu moviendo un poco a Akari "Mami?" dice Akari "Vamos levántate, vamos al parque" dice Amu "Yay" dice Akari brincando de la cama hacia los brazos de Amu.

Amu sale de la casa con Akari en sus brazos "Hola Akari, como estas?" dice Ikuto mientras Akari le da pulgar arriba diciéndole que está bien "Ella no habla mucho, verdad?" dice Ikuto "Si, eso creo, por cierto a donde vamos?" pregunta Amu.

"Ansiosa por saber, verdad? _My fresa _está ansiosa" dice Ikuto "C-calla pervertido!" dice Amu sonrojada _"Bueno aun la hago sonrojar y tartamudear, eso es bueno… creo… si es algo bueno, asi que aun tengo efecto en ella" _piensa Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto, te conocía o algo en el pasado?" pregunta Amu mientras Ikuto amplia sus ojos "No me recuerdas?" pregunta Ikuto "No, la verdad, no recuerdo nada" dice Amu mirando tristemente al piso.

"Que paso?" pregunta Ikuto "Bueno, confió en ti así que, Tadase me dijo que-" dice Amu siendo interrumpida por Ikuto "Tadase? Lo conoces?" pregunta Ikuto "Si, el es mi 'esposo'" dice Amu hacienda comillas con los dedos de las manos en la palabra _esposo. _

"Te casaste con el!" dice Ikuto enojado "_Ese idiota, bastardo, lo matare!" _piensa Ikuto "Bueno no, le dije que había dado la aplicación de matrimonio, pero no lo hice así que no estoy casada con el, él piensa que si, pero no lo estamos" dice Amu mientras Ikuto suspira alivianado.

"Oh, y porque?" pregunta Ikuto "Bueno lo iba a dar pero cuando estaba en el lugar para hacerlo, sentía que iba a traicionar a alguien, sentía un gran dolor en el corazón, pero no sé porque" dice Amu.

"Y no sabes la razón por la que no recuerdes nada?" pregunta Ikuto "Bueno Tadase me dijo que había sufrido un accidente, pero…" dice Amu "Pero qué?" pregunta Ikuto queriendo saber más "Bueno primero que nada, desperté en una casa, segundo que nada, no sentía NINGUN dolor cuando desperté, y tercero que nada, no recuerdo haber sido atropellada por un carro, o por una roca" dice Amu.

"Así que no sufriste nada?" pregunta Ikuto "No, pero sí recuerdo una cosa, antes de despertar alguien me noqueo, y antes de que me noquearan, recuerdo que le iba a decir a alguien que la noche anterior fue increíble…" dice Amu.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Amu POV**_

_Desperte, mire a mi alrededor y vi una nota en mi mesa. _

_Para My Fresa:_

_Anoche fue la major noche de todas, _

_Nunca la olvidare, _

_Eso fue un verdadero singificado de mi amor haca ti, _

_Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, _

_Porque yo lo disfrute, _

_Te amo,_

_Tuyo por siempre,_

_Tu querido Pervertido _

"_El es tan lindo, le diré" dije levantándome de mi cama, y caminando hacia mi baño y tome un baño caliente y relajante, luego me vestí en una playera color rojo con blanco y unos pantalones negros con unos converse negros._

_Le voy a decir que anoche fue la mejor noche de todas, que lo amo, pero estoy muy nerviosa, que tal si me molesta? Qué tal si no lo disfruto pero hizo la nota para hacerme sentir mejor? __Que tal… _

_Cuando camine afuera llegue al parquet, cerca de la casa de Ikuto, cuando de repente sentí un golpe en el cuello que me dejo inconsciente. _

_Y desperté, mire alrededor y vi una Hermosa casa, estaba en una cama, pero no reconocía la casa, luego vi a mi lado y vi a un chico con cabello rubio y ojos rojos mirándome. _

"_Por fin te despertaste, hm?" dice el chico "Quien eres?" dice confundida "No me recuerdas? Soy tu prometido, Tadase" dice el chico "Y que me paso?" pregunte "Fuiste atropellada por un auto" dice el supuesto Tadase "Pero no siento nada de dolor" pensé. _

"_Estas seguro que me atropellaron? Porque no siento nada de dolor" dije "Bueno…" dice Tadase pensando "Que está pensando?" pensé "Los medicamentos, esa es la razón" dice Tadase nerviosamente "Pero hubi-" iba a decir pero me interrumpió Tadase "Ya no preguntes mas por favor!" dice Tadase. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Que paso la noche anterior?" pregunto Ikuto "Ese es el problema, no recuerdo" dice Amu triste "Oh, bueno… hey, Tadase es el padre de Akari?" pregunta Ikuto suspirando sorprendido y cubriendo su boca "Q-que?" dice Amu "Si no quieres contestar, no hay problema" dice Ikuto.

"Oh… um no, ella no es hija de Tadase, solo mirala, no se parece en nada a Tadase" dice Amu "Entonces quien es el padre?" pregunta Ikuto "No lo se" dice Amu "Engañaste a Tadase or algo asi?" dice Ikuto "No, no recuerdo haber tenido… bueno… _eso_ con alguien, nunca" dice Amu.

Luego Ikuto amplía sus ojos "Bueno… Akari que piensas de Tadase?" pregunta Ikuto "Malo, no me guta (No me gusta)" dice Akari cruzando sus brazos "Porque?" pregunta Amu "El dijo que odia a mi (el dijo que me odia)" dice Akari con los ojos llorosos mientras Amu amplia sus ojos.

"Bueno, otra razón para mudarme de ahí…" dice Amu silenciosamente pero no demasiado silenciosamente, así que Ikuto escucho todo pero no dice nada "Hey, quieres venir conmigo a la casa de un amigo?" pregunta Ikuto "Claro, porque no" **[N/A: Todo coca-cola cero HAHAHA XD] **dice Amu felizmente "Ok, genial" dice Ikuto sonriendo "Cuando y donde?" pregunta Amu.

"Bueno, en la casa de mi hermana y la hora… yo te voy a recoger, bueno la verdad, tengo que preguntarte algo" dice Ikuto "Y que es eso?" pregunta Amu "Bueno me puedo quedar en tu casa?" pregunta Ikuto "Claro, ni siquiera lo preguntes, solo ven cuando tú quieras" dice Amu MUY sonrojada.

"Ok. Hey, Akari quieres helado?" pregunta Ikuto "Shi (si)" dice Akari brincando a los templetes de Ikuto mientras Ikuto se rie, y cuando la carga siente la necesidad de protegerla y hacerla feliz.

"Ok, Akari, de que sabor quieres?" pregunta Ikuto "Chocolate!" dice Akari emocionadamente mientras Ikuto ordena 3 helado de chocolate, y le da uno a Akari, y el otro a Amu "Como sabias que me gusta el chocolate?" dice Amu sorprendida "Bueno tiendo a conocer a la gente que 'robo'" dice Ikuto y Amu se rie junto con Ikuto.

"Oye no contestaste mi pregunta anterior…" dice Amu "Oh si… bueno si te conocía en el pasado… puede que hasta más que eso" dice Ikuto "Enserio? Cómo?" pregunta Amu "Bueno… tu solías ser mi… olvidalo, ya quieres irte a casa?" pregunta Ikuto.

"Si, ok" dice Amu agarrando a Akari "_Me pregunto que iba a decir" _piensa Ikuto caminando hacia su casa.

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? Perdón por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por día… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha así que… perdónenme! **

**ESO FUE MAS LARGO? SI LO QUIEREN MAS LARGO SOLO DIGANME PERO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBO SACRIFICAR MAS TIEMPO QUE NO TENGO… bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


	10. REALCapitulo 9: Los Recuerdos del Pasado

**Hola chicos! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Asi que disfruten! LEAN LA NOTA IMPORTANTE ABAJO! :D**

**ESTO ES LO LARGO QUE QUIEREN? Si lo quieren MAS largo… solo díganme, pero eso significa que debo SACRIFICAR mas del tiempo que no tengo… bueno disfrútenlo! **

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Oh si tardare mas en actualizar, por ciertas circunstancias escolares :( perdónenme!**

**LEAN IMPORTANTE!: Cambie de opinion, mejor si habran Characteres Guardianes, pero ya se habran desaparecidos porque ya no son necesitados, pero solo saldran en flashbacks o se oiran las voces... solo eso :D**

**SOLO PARA QUE SEPAN, PERDON POR SI TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO TENIA MUCHOS PROYECTOS Y TAREAS, OH Y ESTE CAPITULO ES LARGO POR TODOS LOD FLASHBACK, PUEDO O PUEDE QUE NO VUELVA A HACER OTRA CAPITULO IGUAL DE LARGO, PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO ME ESTRESO MUCHO…. ****BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :) **

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 9: Los Recuerdos del Pasado**

**Ikuto POV**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, inmediatamente camine hacia la cocina, preparando para hacer la cena "Que estas hacienda Ikuto?" me pregunto Amu caminando hacia la cocina unos segundos después "Bueno, voy a hacer la cena por haberme dejado quedarme con ustedes!" dije agarrando los ingredientes "Oh… gracias!" dice Amu mientras yo le sonrió.

Empecé a servir la cena en unos platos que Amu me dio, y unos vasos. En los platos había espagueti con albóndigas. En los vasos había te, luego le llame a Amu y a Akari para que vengan a cenar. Cuando terminamos de cenar Akari me dijo que le encanto al comida. Luego yo y Amu llevamos a dormir a Akari. Luego fuimos al la sala.

"Y luego… me puedes decir sobre el pasado? O me puedes ayudar a recordar TODO?" me pregunto Amu "Claro, primero que nada, recuerdas tan siquiera una cosa? O recuerdas cosas que entiendes?" le pregunte "La verdad si, he tenido unos sueños muy raros y visiones…" dijo Amu viendo hacia la nada "Y me los puedes platicar?" le pregunte.

"Claro" me dijo "Así que, cuál era el sueño?" le pregunte "Bueno soñé que estaba con… un chico con cabello azul y ojos azules, el estaba… bueno, discúlpame pero estaba _guapísimo_, y estábamos a punto de hacer… _eso_" dijo Amu muy sonrojada.

"Recuerdas la cara o el nombre?" le pregunte "Bueno la cara estaba borrosa, pero el nombre… creo que empezaba con _I_" dijo Amu "Oh, algo más?" le pregunte "Bueno tengo que preguntarte algo… estas seguro que no te conocía en el pasado?" pregunto Amu.

"Bueno no te mentiré, si te conocía en el pasado, aun mas que eso…" dije "Porque?" pregunto Amu confundida "Bueno… tu eras mi… novia…" dije "QUE?" dijo sorprendida "Si eras mi novia…" dije tranquilamente "Que yo era tu qué?" dijo Amu sorprendida "Creo que aun lo eres, no lo sé, no recuerdo haber roto contigo, o tu conmigo, así que creo que aun lo eres…" le dije pensando en el tema.

"Wow, enserio? Eso es… profundo, perdón por no saberlo, o acordarme, solo que no recuerdo NADA…" dijo Amu con una mirada baja "No, está bien, sé que no recuerdas, pero encontrare al que te hizo esto…" dije "Así que… me puedes decir un poco sobre… _nosotros_" dijo Amu sonrojada mientras yo me sorprendí.

"Ok, pero qué?" pregunte "Bueno… nuestra… _primera cita…" _dijo Amu sonrojada mientras juega con sus dedos "Oh bueno, nuestra _primera cita _fue en el _parque de diversiones_, en las tazas…" dije un poco sonrojado "Y que paso?" pregunto "Bueno, tú me encontraste en un callejón, todo herido…" yo empecé a decir "Oh dios, porque estabas lastimado?" pregunto Amu toda preocupada "Bueno estaba defendiendo a una chicas de ser raptadas… creo" dije mientras Amu de repente hace una cara rara, de lo cual en mis pensamientos personales, significa que recordó algo.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu POV**_

_Estaba caminando por la ruta, regresando de la junta de guardianes hacia a mi casa. En la ruta llegaron unas chicas jadeando, creo que estaban corriendo?, bueno una de las chicas tenía el cabello largo de color negro y la otra tenía el cabello corto de color negro. _

"_Ah… ah… ¡Que miedo!" dice la chica de cabello largo "¿Creéis que ese chico se encuentra bien? Sin su ayuda no habríamos podido huir" dice la chica de cabello corto "Estará bien… era fuerte y rápido como un gato" dice la chica de cabello largo "Pero creo que esos tipos tenían navajas" dice la chica de cabello corto "¿En serio?" dice la chica de cabello corto y luego se van corriendo mientras yo solo las miro correr._

"_¿Un gato? Si, claro" pensé caminado por un callejón, luego mire al callejón y veo que Ikuto se encuentra sentado en el piso, herido "¡¿Eh? ¡¿Ikuto?" dije caminando hacia el mientras el solo me mira. El tenia moretones y un poco de sangre en su cara, y tenía el brazo sangrado._

"_Oh, eres tu" el dijo mientras yo miro al piso y veo un poco de sangre "¡¿Sangre?" pensé "¿Estas herido?" dije acercándome a el mientras Yoru se encuentra lamiendo una de sus heridas "Que molesta eres. Vete" dijo girando su cabeza a otro lado mientras yo solo gruño poquito pero me arrodillo en el piso enseguida de el, luego abro mi mochila y empiezo a buscar por mi pañuelo "Oye" dijo mirándome de reojo._

_Luego encuentro mi pañuelo y empiezo a limpiar su herida, "Ouch…" dijo mientras "Que patético. ¡Pelear y salir herido! ¡Realmente eres como un gato callejero!" le dije aun limpiándolo mientras el suaviza su mirada y me mira de reojo "¡Ouch!" dice un poco lastimado "¿Eh? Lo siento… ¡¿Dónde te duele…? ¡¿Estás bien?" empiezo a decir pero después me interrumpe cuando de repente me agarra el brazo y me jala más cerca a su cara, nuestras caras solo unos centímetros de lejos "Era una broma" dijo Ikuto sonriendo mientras yo me sonrojo mucho "Que.. ¡¿Qué? ¡Idiota!" dije sonrojada mientras le empiezo a pegar en la cabeza con mis manos "Ouch, ouch, me duele" dice con dolor._

_Luego le dejo de pegar "Ack. Estoy muerto" dice cayendo en mis piernas "Uh… ey, que pesas mucho…" dije sonrojada mientras tiraba de su cabello "Estoy herido" susurra cerrando sus ojos "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" yo pense mientras "¡Duerme en sus rodillas!" dicen __Miki, Suu y Ran mientras estan sonrojadas._

_"Aun si esta herido… me duelen las rodillas… y su cabello me hace cosquillas, tiene un cabello tan suave… es como… un gato grande, si siempre estuviera así, sería más guapo…" pensé mientras le acaricio el cabello, mientras mi mano se aproxima a su oreja._

_Luego de repente abre sus ojos "No me toques en lugares pervertidos" dice Ikuto "¡Ah! ¡¿Pervertidos?" dije retirando mi mano "Mis orejas. Son mi punto débil, igual que el tuyo" dice sonriendo mientras empiezo a sonrojar mucho._

_**Fin de FLASHBACK.**_

"Que quisiste decir por 'Igual que el tuyo'?" ella me pregunto "Oh así que lo recordaste? Bueno en veces… bueno no… la tercera vez que nos encontramos yo fui a tu casa, y tú estabas tomando leche en tu balcón, y te mordí la oreja y te sonrojaste como loca y me empezaste a gritar puras tonterías" le dije mientras Amu hace la cara rara de nuevo.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu POV**_

"_Ah, ¡Mama, estoy saliendo del baño! ¿Mm?" dije saliendo de mi cálido baño, luego camine a la sala "Vuela, vuela mariposa" canto Ami con un micrófono en su mano "¡Bravo, Ami-chan!" dice Tsumugu aplaudiéndole a su querida hija Ami "Suenas como la Utau-chan real" dice Midori grabando a su pequeña hija "¿Quién es esa…?" pregunte un poco asustada por la escena "¿No lo sabes? Mira, está en la televisión…" dijo Midori mientras yo miro la televisión sorprendida "¡¿Eeeeh? Esa chica…" dije aun mas sorprendida "¡Es la nueva ídolo Hoshina Utau-chan!" dijo Midori._

"_Es guapísima ¿Verdad? ¡Solo tiene 13 años y ya es modelo y cantante! ¡La canción con la que debuto es la #1 en todas las listas!" dice Midori un poco sonrojada "¡Ami será Utau-chan en el futuro!" dice Ami un poco sonrojada, aun sosteniendo el micrófono "Cántame, mi estrella" dice Tsumugu "Ami-chan, mira aquí" dice Midori con una cámara, grabando a Ami "No olvides de secarte bien el cabello" le dice Midori a Amu._

"_Ah, que bien sienta un vasito de leche después de un buen baño" dije tomando de una botella de leche en mi balcón con Miki, Ran y Suu a mi lado "Amu-chan hablas como un viejo" dice Ran "Tienes que hablar como la heroína que eres" dice Suu "Aunque estoy sorprendida de que sea una cantante… ¿Sera que el de las orejas de gato es su novio…?" pensé en voz alta tomando de mi leche cuando de repente un cierto chico con orejas de gato llamado Ikuto aparece de la nada con un character tipo gato a su lado llamado Yoru "Nop" dice Ikuto "Ack" dije escupiendo mi leche por la sorpresa._

"_¿Sabes? No te van a crecer más las tetas solo porque bebas leche" dice Ikuto "¡¿Qu-qu-que?" dije sonrojada "¡Escupiste la leche!" dice Miki "Eres la heroína" dice Suu ¡Eso no te importa…! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?" dije un poco asustada "¿Por qué…? Por ninguna razón…" dijo Ikuto mirándome con las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras yo me empiezo a sonrojar._

"_Me da igual, mis huevos no eran el Embryo, asi que..." empecé a decir pero me interrumpió Ikuto dándome una bolsa "… ¿Eh? ¿Qué… es esto?" pregunte "Es para ti. Una compensación" dice Yoru mientras yo veo adentro de la bolsa "¡Ah! ¡Muchos dulces!" dice Ran "Son galletas de arroz y cosas asi..." dice Suu "Es un regalo para viejas" dice Miki "¿Qué? ¿Compensación?" pregunte confundida "Tu estabas haciendo un dulce, como este…" dice Ikuto "… Ah, ¡Es verdad! ¡¿La tarta?" dije sorprendida._

"_Oh, eso… ¡Es algo completamente diferente!" le dije "Uh… los dulces que hacías eran los mismos que te di, ¿No?" dice Ikuto "¡No!" dije "… Bueno no se ven diferentes para mi" dice el "¡Si lo son!" dije "…No… no estoy segura, pero… ¿Sera que está intentando disculparse…?" pensé "Bueno, eso es todo por ahora" Yoru dijo "Ah… ¡Espera…!" le dije mientras el deja de caminar y me mira "Ah… eh… um… um…" dije toda nerviosa "Debo decir algo…" pensé._

"_¿Cuál… es el 'Deseo de Ikuto'…?" finalmente pregunte "Esta bien. Solo te lo diré a ti. Acerca tu oreja" dijo Ikuto acercándose a mi "Dímelo, ¿Mi oreja?" dije sonrojada mientras sus manos empieza a agarrar mi cara "¿Estás segura?... recuerda que es un secreto" dije acercándose aun mas a mi cara, pero más a mi oreja "S… si.." le dije nerviosamente y sonrojada cuando de repente, Ikuto muerde mi oreja "¡¿EEEEH?" grite MUY sonrojada y alejándome de el "Wii~ te he engañado" el dice "¡Tu! Idiota pervertido ¡Gato pervertido mentiroso!" dije sonrojada "Amu-chan, calmate" dice Suu "Ahora ya enserio, no intentes buscar el Embryo, la gente de Easter ya ha hecho su movimiento… si estas del lado del pequeño rey y no del nuestro, seremos enemigos" dice Ikuto subiéndose en la barda del balcón mientras yo me quedo ahí sorprendida._

_**Fin de FLASHBACK.**_

"Oh, lo recuerdo, así que, que paso después de que dijiste 'Igual que el tuyo'?" me pregunto "Bueno, tiraste mi cabeza al piso y yo te lleve al parque de diversiones" le dije a Ami mientras hacia la cara rara… de nuevo.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu POV**_

"_Igual que el tuyo" dice Ikuto mientras yo tengo una cara de enojo y agarro su cabeza y la tiro al piso "¡Ouch! ¿Qué crees que haces? Ouch..." dijo Ikuto con dolor "Me preocupe por nada. Si tienes fuerza ara decir estupideces entonces estas bien" dije volteando hacia otro lado cruzando mis brazos "¡Me he dado con la cabeza contra el suelo!" dijo Ikuto._

"_¡No eres una buena persona! Bueno, entonces vamos" dijo Ikuto levantándose del suelo con el violín en su espalda "¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?" dije preocupada "Ese golpe me despertó. Sígueme. Tu casa está en esta dirección, ¿No?" dice Ikuto "Te esta acompañando a casa" dice Yoru._

"_No conocía esta ruta" dije caminando por un callejón "Es un atajo. Por aquí" dice Ikuto yendo hacia una barda "¡Este no es un atajo para humanos! ¡Es para gatos!" dije tambaleando por la barda._

"_Espera… ¿Dónde estamos? Esta oscuro. ¡¿Qué?" dije cuando de repente empieza a brillar mucho, y la escena es un parque de diversiones "¡Waaah! ¿Había un parque de atracciones al otro lado de la pared? Pensé que estaba en obras" dije sorprendida "Lo demolerán pronto. Si subo el fusible, funciona durante un tiempo. Pero durante muy poco" dijo Ikuto viendo al cielo con las manos en sus bolsillos "Ya veo" dije aun sorprendida "¡Quiero jugar!" dicen Miki, Suu y Ran con estrellas en los ojos._

"_¡No! ¡Solo los niños juegan en parques de atracciones! ¡Soy muy grande para esto!" dije obstinadamente "Nadie nos está viendo" dicen Miki, Suu y Ran "¡¿En cuál montamos primero?" dije con estrellas en mis ojos mientras Ikuto esta silencioso y me mira "¡Al carrusel!" dice Miki "¡A la montaña rusa!" dice Suu. Me monte en el carrusel muy felizmente con Miki a mi lado "Nombre a este caballo 'Rey de Picas'" dice Miki, luego en la montaña rusa muy asustadamente con una Suu muy asustada pero emocionada y finalmente me rei mucho con Ran._

"_Que divertidooo" dice Ran "Es una buena forma de relajarse" dice Miki "Los niños son tan fáciles de complacer" dice Ikuto aburridamente con sus brazos cruzados "¡Oye! ¡Así no soy siempre! ¡Así que olvídate de lo que has visto hoy!" dije sonrojada "¿Por qué no montas en nada?" dije "Estoy bien mirando" dice Ikuto "¡Urgh! ¡No, vas a montar a una!" dije jalando a Ikuto a una de las atracciones._

"_¿Y tenias que escoger las tacitas?" dice Ikuto haciendo berrinches, sentado en una tacita "Esto es para niños" dice Yoru "¡Ja ja! No pega contigo" dije riéndome "Te ríes mucho" dijo haciendo berrinches "Ah, que divertido. Nunca podría mostrarle esto a mi familia" dije secándome las lagrimas de risa "¿Por qué no? Son tu familia" dice Ikuto de repente interesado en el tema "Si, pero en casa no soy realmente yo" dije "¿Eh?" pregunto Ikuto confundido._

"_Siempre estoy… actuando como la buena hermana mayor. Tengo una hermana menor, así que debo ser responsable. Cuando vamos a parques de atracciones, siempre montamos en lo que ella quiere" dije mientras Ikuto se ve sorprendido "No es que no me guste… pero sería bueno… si de vez en cuando pudiera montarme en lo que yo quiero" dije._

"… _Eres fuerte" dice Ikuto "¿Eh?" dije confundida "Si pudiera pretender ser otra persona… entonces quizá las cosas serian más fáciles. Este parque de atracciones… solíamos venir aquí. Pero va a ser demolido. Terminara. El tiempo que pasamos preguntándonos a que atracción subirnos… terminara" dijo Ikuto poniendo su barbilla en la palma de su mano, mirando a otra dirección._

"_Ikuto… lo que Ikuto está pensando… y los problemas que está enfrentando… son demasiado complicados para entenderlos. Pero…" pensé "¿Sabes qué? Vine aquí por primera vez hoy. Así que no importa cuántos días le queden al parque… hoy ha sido el principio para mí. Así que, Ikuto, deberías… hacer que este día sea también el principio" dije mientras Ikuto se veía sorprendido._

_Cuando de repente todo se apaga "Oh, ¿Eh?" dije confundida "Se ha parado. Ha saltado el fusible. Vamos a casa. Amu" dijo Ikuto mirando al cielo "Si…"_

_**Fin de FLASHBACK.**_

"Oh, así que eso fue… increíble! Hey porque me diste una bolsa de dulces en mi balcón?" me pregunto Amu "Oh, eso… bueno es que arruine la tarta que estabas haciendo…" dije con la mirada baja mientras Amu hace la cara rara otra vez.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu POV**_

_Estaba en el salón de cocina de la escuela con mi delantal listo para hacer dulces para Tadase "Ven es por aquí. Es la sala de cocina de la escuela" dijo Nadeshiko "¿No nos meteremos en problemas?" pregunte "Nop. Soy una guardiana" dice Nadeshiko "Habla como una persona poderosa…" pensé "Sin limites" dice Miki "Ahora comencemos… haremos tarta de fruta. Primero bates la mantequilla…" dice Nadeshiko y yo empiezo a hacer TODO lo que me dijo._

"_¡Esta listo!" dije un poco sonrojada "¡Ha quedado perfecto! Ahora mientras esto se enfría haremos la crema. Amu-chan, bate esto" dice Nadeshiko caminando hacia la puerta "Huh… ¿A dónde vas?" pregunte "Voy a buscar fruta" dice Nadeshiko caminando afuera del salón "Nadeshiko es una buena persona, Amu-chan" dice Ran "Parece que has hecho una amiga" dice Miki "Si... pero esto no lo hice yo... me pregunto si podria hacer algo asi sola..." empiezo a decir mirando al plato con crema batida._

_"Tu puedes~ Puedes hacerlo, Amu-chan" dice una dulce voz del huevo verde "Qu..." Miki y Ran empiezan a decir "Cambio de Carac..." empieza a decir la voz del huevo mientras empieza a flotar pero es agarrado por un chico con cabello azul y ojos azules "Si, el fin. ¿No vienes…?" dice el chico sonriendo sentado en la ventana "¡El cosplayer pervertido con orejas de gato!" dije apuntando al chico "Cos… oye, tú…" dice el chico "Este… es el tercer piso… ¡¿Cómo has subido hasta aquí…?" le pregunte "Porque soy un gato" me dijo levantándose de la ventana y caminando hacia mí. _

"_¡No te me acerques pervertido! ¡Esto es una alarma!" dije mientras el sostiene un huevo verde "Eeeek, eeek, ayudame~" dice la voz del huevo "¡El tercer huevo!" pense "Ah..." empece a decir "Esto… es un Embryo, ¿Verdad…?" el dice lamiendo el huevo "¡Devuélvelo!" dije corriendo hacia el "¿Embryo...?" pense mientras corria a el. _

_Luego intento agarrar el huevo y veo hacia arriba y veo sus ojos mirándome, me empiezo a perder en sus ojos, y creo que el también se pierde en mis ojos luego caemos al piso. Yo estaba debajo de el mientras continuábamos mirándonos en los ojos y el huevo rueda un poco "¿Porque… porque estas intentando robar mis huevos? ¿Que es un Embryo…?" le pregunte._

"_¡Ya es suficiente!" dice Nadeshiko mientras yo y el chico nos sorprendemos "¡Veo que has conseguido entrar, gato ladrón! ¡¿Estás bien, Amu-chan?" ella dijo "Um… si…" dije corriendo hacia ella "¿Qué… estaba haciendo…?" pensé mientras me sonroje MUCHO "Temari, Cambio de Caracter" dice Nadeshiko "Entendido" dice Temari._

_"Chin, Ton... Shan" dice Temari sacudiendo una rama de Sakura, luego a Nadeshiko le aparece una lanza y empieza a tratar de darle al chico mientras le lo esquiva. "¡Te voy a atacar! ¡Asi que ponte en guardia!" dice Nadeshiko con fuego en sus ojos "¡Eeeh! ¡¿Este es su caracter?" piensan Miki, Ran y yo. Mientras el chico esquiva cae en donde se encontraba la tarta, y por accidente la voltea y provoca la caida de la tarta_

_"¡Ah!" empiezo a decir "Amu-chan, nosotras tambien vamos a cambiar de caracter" dice Ran paniqueada "¿Que hago?, ¿Que hago?" dice Miki tambien paniqueada "Los dulces estan destrozados..." pense "No te confundas, no te confundas" empieza a decir la voz del huevo cuando de repente se rompe y sale una personita "Suu esta aqui, gracias por esperar~" dice la personita mientras yo, Miki y Ran estamos impresionadas._

_"¡El Tercer Caracter Guardian...!" pense "Dejadle este trabajo a Suu~ Lo resolvere rapidamente" dice la personita "Galletas. Sirope. Crema Batida~" dice Suu sacudiendo su batidora mientras mi pin cambia y aparece un gran contenedor con crema batida y ocurre una explosion de crema batida que inunda el salon. Nadeshiko y yo nos encontramos nadando en la crema batida._

_"¡¿U-una inundacion de crema batida?" dije toda paniqueada "Me estoy ahogando" dice Suu cuando finalmente ya sale de la crema batida "Eso estuvo cerca" dice relajadamente "¡¿Que pasa con este caracter loco?" dije yo "Si no la detengo... ¡Nos convertiremos en dulces!" pense_

_Finalmente salgo del salon inundado_ "_Ufff. So… sobreviví…" empiezo a decir pero veo a una chica alta rubia con ojos morados "Que chica tan guapa…" pensé "Hmph" dice la chica rubia "¿Eh? ¿Me ha mirado mal…?" pensé "¡Ikuto! ¿A qué estás jugando, Ikuto?" pregunta la chica, dirigiéndole la palabra al chico "… Utau…" dice Ikuto "Al final el huevo de esta chica no resulto ser el Embryo. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, vámonos" dice Utau "De nuevo... ¿El 'Embryo'? ¿De que se trata todo eso...?" dije confundida "¡No te hagas la tonta ahora! Tu tambien estas buscando el Embryo, ¿No? Lo siento, pero nosotros lo vamos a encontrar primero. Y cumpliré el deseo de Ikuto..." dice Utau"Hablas demasiado. Vamos" dice Ikuto levantándose "Ikuto…" dice Utau._

"_¡Amu-chan! ¡Mira! ¡La tarta se despedazo!" dice Ran "¡Ah…!" dije "Que cruel…" dice Temari "Con lo que nos esforzamos…" dice Miki "No… no importa… de todas maneras hacer cosas no va conmigo, no pienso pasar la vergüenza de darle este horrible dulce, no pasa nada…" dije con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos "Amu-chan… ¿Hacemos otro?" me pregunta Nadeshiko "No, ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para…" dije limpiando mis lagrimas mientras Ikuto me mira "Ikuto vámonos" dijo Utau._

_**Fin de FLASHBACK.**_

"Oh, Y… oye tengo otra pregunta…" dijo jugando con sus dedos "Y cuál es?" le dije curiosamente "Bueno…" .

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? Perdón por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por día… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha así que… perdónenme! **

**ESO FUE MAS LARGO? SI LO QUIEREN MAS LARGO SOLO DIGANME PERO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBO SACRIFICAR MAS TIEMPO QUE NO TENGO… bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


	11. Capitulo 10: El Beso

**Hola chicos! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Así que disfruten! **

**ESTO ES LO LARGO QUE QUIEREN? Si lo quieren MAS largo… solo díganme, pero eso significa que debo SACRIFICAR mas del tiempo que no tengo… bueno disfrútenlo! **

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Oh si tardare mas en actualizar, por ciertas circunstancias escolares :( perdónenme!**

**LO SIENTO CHICOS! TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PORQUE TUVE QUE IR A UNA BODA, LUEGO A UNOS QUINCEAÑOS, LUEGO TUVE EXAMENES, LUEGO UNOS CUANTOS PROYECTOS, LUEGO TUVE QUE IR A OTROS QUINCEAÑOS… ENFIN, TUVE MUCHOS COMPROMISOS POR ESO, PERDON CHICOS!**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 10: El Beso**

**Ikuto POV**

"_Oh, Y… oye tengo otra pregunta…" dijo jugando con sus dedos "Y cuál es?" le dije curiosamente "Bueno…" ._

"Bueno… como fue… _nuestro primer beso_?" me pregunto Amu jugando con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba mucho "… Hey te ves diferente, le hiciste algo diferente a tu cabello?" le pregunte "No me cambies el tema" dijo enojadilla "Wow, tienes unos muebles geniales, donde los compraste?" le dije viendo a la sala "Oh, gracias, sabes los compre en una tienda llamada…" empezó a decir hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"HEY, no me cambies el tema!" ella dijo "No lo hice, fuiste tú, me empezaste a contar sobre esta tienda tan interesante…" le dije inocentemente "Pero… TU me cambiaste el tema!" ella dijo.

"No lo hice" le dije

"Si lo hiciste" me dijo

"No lo hice" le dije

"Si lo hiciste" me dijo

"Si lo hice" le dije

"NO LO HICISTE!" ella dijo pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "QUISE DECIR… SI LO HICISTE" ella dijo "Nah, no, tu dijiste otra cosa" le dije "SOLO OLVIDALO, y RESPONDE MI MUGROSA PREGUNTA!" ella dijo "Bueno, bueno… después de que unos problemas se aclararon, yo iba a buscar a mi padre cruzando el mundo, la verdad te lleve a una cita para decírtelo… le invite por un mensaje de texto, de lo cual creo que no entendiste…" le dije mirando a Amu, mientras ella hace una cara chistosa de nuevo.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu POV**_

'_El de los sueños… el huevo mágico… ¿Adonde se fue el Embryo…?'. Desperté diciendo "Embry…" mientras abría mis ojos "¡Buenos días! ¡Amu-chaaan!" dice Suu abriendo las cortinas "¡Ack, mucho brillo!" dije cubriendo mis ojos del alumbrador repentino "¡Es de mañana! ¡Levántate! ¡El tiempo esta lindo!" dice Miki "¡Abre tus ojos, baila!" dice Ran haciendo que me siente en mi cama y me sobe los ojos "Huh… el Embryo… ¿Un sueño? ¿Este… es mi cuarto?" pregunte "¿Qué pasa con Dia?" pregunto Ran "¡Todavía está durmiendo!" dice Suu "Hmmm, siempre hace las cosas a su manera…" dijo Miki "Después de eso…" pensé recordando la noche pasada "Es verdad… volví a casa" dije recordando al director haciéndole reverencia, como de disculpa, a Ikuto, y también que Ikuto y Tadase se volvieron amigos de nuevo._

"_Aun cuando no encontramos el Embryo…" dije alivianada "Ya termino…" pensé "¡Amu-chan! ¡Tienes un mensaje!" dice Ran sosteniendo mi celular, y luego lo agarro y veo que lo envió un alguien desconocido, con un e-mail raro: __**19-10tsukidoto**__. "¿…Quien es este? No conozco esta dirección" dije viendo la dirección "¿Hm? Espera un segundo" dije viendo de nuevo la dirección "Pero el asunto dice 'para Amu'… ¿Spam?" pregunto Miki "Uno… nueve… uno… cero… eso quiere decir… __**I**__... __**ku**__… __**to**__… __**[N/A: La translación de '19-10' son 'Ichi Kyuu Ichi Zero'. Puedes leer 'Ichi Kyuu' como 'Iku' y el numero '10' parece 'To'… que consigues?]**__" dije cuando de repente me sonrojo mucho "¿¡IKUTO?" pensé "Espe… ¿¡Qué? ¿¡De Ikuto? Ah, como es que sabe…" dije "¡Cálmate, Amu-chan!" dice Suu "Utau pudo habérsela dado" dice Miki "S… si… eso es cierto…" dice sonrojada "¡Ikuto!" pensé emocionada recordando la noche pasada "Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi de esa forma… pero… ¿Por qué… porque me estoy emocionando tanto?" pensé "¡Amu-chan, cálmate!" dice Ran "¿Por qué te estás poniendo tan nerviosa?" pregunto Miki "Ya… ya se…" dije "solo es un mensaje de texto…" pensé abriendo el mensaje:_

_Para Amu,_

_Esta lindo afuera, _

_¿no?_

"…_Que carajo…" dije mirando el mensaje confundida "Que le pasa a ese tipo… Ahhh, siento como si hubiera perdido…" dije "¡Amu-chan, la regla de los tres minutos!" __**[N/A: La regla de los tres minutos significa que tienes que enviar una respuesta al mensaje recibido en tres minutos, ¡O sino tu amistad estará arruinada!]**__ dice Suu "¡Amu-chan! ¡El desayuno!" dice Midori desde abajo "No esto es más irritante…" pensé "… Dios…" dije escribiéndole un mensaje._

_MOMENTOS DESPUES_

_Estaba afuera del Royal Garden, relajándome "Ahh… hoy hace un día tan lindo…" "Mm-hm…" dice Ran "Desu" dice Suu cuando de repente se oye que llego un mensaje "Ah… ¡Ikuto otra vez!" dije abriendo el celular "Di… dios ¿Ahora qué?" dije abriendo el mensaje y viendo que es una imagen de una taza de té, y Yoru en la esquina "…¿Te?" dice Ran "Te…" dije "Y esta vez, es solo una foto…" dice Miki. _

"_Qué carajo… ¡¿Se está burlando de mi? ¡Oh, pedazo de tarado! ¡Tratándome como una idiota!" dije enojada "Amu-chan" dice Tadase de la nada "¡Waugh!" brinque del susto "¡¿Ta… Tadase?" dije sorprendida "Oh… perdón ¿Estabas hablando por teléfono?" dice Tadase "¡No! Uh… es que, um… ¡Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Ikuto! ¡¿Estúpido, no? ¡¿Verdad?" dije "Amu, eso es muy desesperado…" dice Ran "Porque le oculto cosas a el" dice Suu._

"_Yo también recibí un mensaje de Ikuto-nii-san, algo sobre comiendo pescado durante el desayuno" dice Tadase enseñándome una foto de un pez "Parece que no hay señal" dice Kiseki "Ah… ¿También recibiste uno? Huh… ya veo" dije "¡¿Por qué carajo? ¡¿Por qué carajo?" pensé "Tan frenética" dice Ran._

"_Queda poco tiempo del tercer semestre… finalmente nos graduaremos" dije "Si... después de abril seremos alumnos de Secundaria, huh… no me siento que fuera así en absoluto" dice Tadase "Me pasa lo mismo. Me pregunto cómo será ser un alumno de secundaria. Seguramente cambiaremos en muchas maneras diferentes" dije "Eso es verdad. Estamos… cambiando" dice Tadase mirando al cielo. "Amu-chan" dice Tadase rompiendo la tensión "Te amo" dice Tadase mirándome a los ojos "Que… ¡¿Todavía dices eso tan de repente?" dije sonrojada "¡Oh Dios!" dice Ran "¡Y esa es la de hoy!" dice Miki "Esos sentimientos nunca cambiaran… pero, antes… cuando los observaba a ustedes dos… entendí algo" dice Tadase recordando la noche anterior "¿Huh…? Tadase… ¿Qué estas intentando decir?" pensé "No perderé ante nadie a quien le gustes. Pero… me di cuenta de que no se trata de ganar o perder. En ese momento… comprendí los sentimientos de Ikuto-nii-san… el estar orgulloso de protegerte… Amu-chan, yo siempre… estoy aquí para ti. Es por eso que deberías elegir tu propio camino. Siempre sigue ti 'quisiera' ser" dice Tadase._

_Luego empiezo a ir a casa "Que son estos sentimientos… por qué no pude decir nada…" pensé "Me pregunto… no es como si nunca más volviera a verlo…" dije "Adentro de mi pecho… siento un dolor…" dije "¿Es porque tienes gases?" dice Ikuto sentado en una barda alta "¡¿IKUTO?" dije sorprendida "¿Me equivoco?" dice Ikuto "N-no… ¡No dije en mi estomago, dije en mi pecho! Espera, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?" dije mirando hacia arriba, hacia el "Ah… este lugar… el parque de diversiones…" pensé._

_Luego adentro del parque de diversiones nos sentamos en una silla comiendo taiyaki "Dios mío… ¡¿Qué te pasaba esta mañana? ¡Todo ese spam! Sobre el clima, sobre el café…" dije "Huh… después de haber visto eso, ¿No hubieras venido aquí?" pregunto Ikuto "¡¿Qué?" dije "¡Estúpida! ¡La taza de te representaba claramente el parque de diversiones! ¡No es así, Ikuto?" dice Yoru "Si" dice Ikuto "Si juntabas los mensajes, decía 'Esta lindo afuera, ¿No? ¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones?' ¡Duh!" dice Yoru "Que extraña manera de preguntar…" dije "¿Un código?" dice Miki._

"_Ikuto realmente no cambia… todavía los come desde la cola…" pensé viendo a Ikuto comer su taiyaki cuando de repente se levanta "…Muy bien" dice cuando de repente agarra mi mano "¿Quieres jugar?" dice Ikuto mirándome a los ojos mientras me jala a un lugar y me sonrojo "¡¿Queeee?" pensé. Luego el me lleva a los caballos y nos subimos…en el mismo caballo "Espera… ¿Por qué esto?" pregunte "Huh… por que las tacitas de Te son muy chicas" dice Ikuto "¡Eso no! ¡¿Por qué estamos en el mismo caballo? ¡Y esto también es pequeño!" dije cuando de repente de acerca mucho a mi "¿No puedo ser el príncipe por un rato? Justamente así. Nah… no soy el tipo principesco, huh" dice Ikuto "Hey… ¡Estas muy cerca! ¡Estúpido!" dije muy sonrojada "Amu-chan…" dice Ran "Cambio de costumbre" dice Suu "Todo está pasando según como lo quiere Ikuto…" dice Miki "Si me alejo demasiado, te caerás" dice Ikuto "Eso… eso es porque… espera… estu…" dije cuando de repente me empiezo a caer del caballo. _

"_¡Gyah!" grite pero Ikuto me acacha "¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Te caíste. Eres igual que una damisela en peligro" dice Ikuto sosteniéndome mientras yo me sonrojo MUCHO. Luego nos bajamos e Ikuto me lleva a la 'Casa del Terror' "Eh… ¿Vamos a entrar aquí… ahora? ¿Una casa embrujada? ¿Vamos… vamos a entrar?" dije asustada "Si… ¿Qué, estas asustada?" pregunto Ikuto sonriendo. "¿¡Qué? ¿Es… estas bromeando?" dije. _

"_De cualquier forma, nadie está adentro ¡Y la casa embrujada es solo una casa!" dije "Eso es verdad… pero aun así no hay nadie, hay cosas que aparecen de repente. Espeluznante, huh…" dice Ikuto mientras yo me quedo silenciosa "Bueno… si entras, comprenderás" dice Ikuto jalándome hacia la casa embrujada mientras sonreía. Cuando entramos Ikuto todavía esta agarrando mi mano y jalándome "De alguna manera, estoy… ¿Estoy yendo al ritmo de Ikuto? Pero… quisiera saber por qué… me siento un poco… aliviada" pensé "Espe-pe-pera, ¡Esta muy oscuro aquí!" dije "Porque tus ojos están cerrados" dice Ikuto "Aun así los abriera, ¡No podría ver nada! ¡No soy un gato!" dije "Esta bien. Estoy aquí" dice Ikuto mientras agarraba mi mano mas fuerte como de confortamiento y yo me sonrojo cuando de repente "RAAAWR!" gruñe algo en la oscuridad "NOOOOOOO!" grite asustada mientras salía corriendo jalando a Ikuto "Quizás exagere un poco…" dice Yoru saliendo de la oscuridad._

"_Hey, Ikuto" dije todavía agarrando la mano de Ikuto "¿Si?" me contesto Ikuto "Este lugar… será demolido dentro de poco ¿No?" pregunte "Si… después de Abril, ya no estará más" dice Ikuto "Ya veo…" dije "Para la época en la que entres a la Secundaria… todas las sombras y las formas que ves aquí habrán desaparecido" dice Ikuto "Es algo triste… tantas cosas ocurrieron aquí…" dije "…Si. Pero, no las olvidare. Probablemente, recordare por siempre… el mirar esta escena junto a ti" dice Ikuto mientras yo me sonrojo y veo nuestras manos sonriendo "Aun si muchas cosas cambian, esta mano seguro siempre será así de cálida… si…si pudiera estar al lado de Ikuto…" pensé cuando de repente Ikuto suelta mi mano y se voltea hacia mi "…¿Eh?" dije confundida "Amu. Escúchame atentamente. __Nunca mas volveré a verte" Ikuto said looking at my eyes. _

"_¿Nunca mas volveré a ver a Ikuto?" pensé "…¿Por… por… que?" dije sorprendida "Voy en busca de mi padre. Lo he decidido. Hasta ahora, he ignorado el asunto, así que ahora tengo que enfrentarlo" dijo Ikuto cuando me empiezo a poner triste._

"_Hace tiempo, tuve una charla con mi padre, estaba en una banda. Me pregunto, '¿Cuándo te gradúes de la secundaria, te volverás mi aprendiz?' siempre me ha emocionado esa posibilidad. Finalmente estoy decidido…" dice Ikuto "Esa banda. ¿Dónde está ahora…? ¿Muy lejos…?" pregunte "No lo sé. Donde quiera que el viento sople, supongo? Viajan por el mundo dando conciertos" dijo Ikuto "Entonces, ¿Emprendes un viaje para encontrar a tu padre…?" pregunte "Si… pero no es exactamente así como lo dices. Seven Seas Treasure… cuando transforme mi carácter, sentí la presencia de otro huevo. Era una forma incontrolable creada por Easter, pero aun así… comprendí algo. Esa presencia era los sentimientos de mi padre, profundamente enterrados dentro del violín. Ese viejo violín… era de mi padre. Estoy unido a Easter al igual que mi padre, y además estoy atado fuertemente a la música… y eso me disgustaba pero… no podía tirar ese violín. Mientras anhelaba ser libre encerré a mi verdadero ser, puse un sello sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos… e intentare apartar la vista de la verdadera figura de mi padre… sello…" dice Ikuto **[N/A: WOW, ese discurso.. fue largo Ikuto -.-]** _

"_Ikuto… ya sé que las canciones de Ikuto sonaban tan hermosas y dolorosas porque el ama la música… y a ama a su padre… pero por favor… ¡No te vayas!" pensé "…Esa es la razón por la que me voy. Para encontrar a mi verdadero padre… para encontrar mi propia respuesta" dice Ikuto mientras yo me veo MUY triste y apretó mis manos fuertemente "Tu… ¿Decidiste algo tan importante por ti solo? Eso es… pero siempre has estado lejos de tu padre… estarías dejando a tu madre sola otra vez, ¿No? Yo solo…" dije con lagrimas en mis ojos "¡No! No quise decir eso…" pensé "¡Idiota! ¡No regreses nunca!" dije mientras salía corriendo a mi casa dejando atras a un Ikuto MUY sorprendido._

_**Fin de FLASHBACK**_

"Oh, recuerdo ese día… ese fue el Flashback más largo de todos, así que tu madre… que paso con ella y el director de Easter?" Amu pregunto "Oh eso… bueno mi madre nunca aplico la aplicación de Matrimonia, ni la de Divorcio… así que ella siempre estuvo casado con mi padre, nunca se caso con ese señor…" le dije "Como yo, huh?" Amu dijo silenciosamente, pero no muy silencioso porque lo oi… pero no quise preguntar "Y que paso después de eso?" me pregunto "Oh pos me estaba yendo cuando llegaste al aeropuerto…" le dije y Amu hizo una cara rara otra vez… le voy a dibujar un bigote y barba en su cara mientras lo recuerda, pensé eso mientras salí corriendo a buscar un marcador…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Amu POV**_

"_¡La primera terminal, la segunda terminal, este aeropuerto es muy confuso! ¡Estoy totalmente perdida!" dije corriendo "¡Apúrate, apúrate!" dice Ran "¡Vas a llegar tarde!" dice Miki mientras yo llego con Utau y Tadase "¡Amu-chan!" dice Tadase "¡Llegas tarde! ¡Ikuto ya se ha ido!" dice Utau "¿Qué…?" dice "Probablemente ahora mismo este pasando por seguridad" dice Utau después de que me dijo eso, salí corriendo a buscar a Ikuto._

"_¡Ikuto! ¡Espera! ¡Todavía no he…! Hay algo que debo decirte…" pensé mientras corría "¡Hay mucha gente…! ¡¿Cómo voy a poder pasar?" dije mientras corría entre una multitud de gente cuando respire profundo y… "¡IKUTO!" grite "Pero chico… ¿Cuánto metal llevas encima?" dijo un guardia con un detector de metal e Ikuto había escuchado algo así que volteo hacia otra parte "Esa voz…" dijo Ikuto viendo alrededor cuando de repente vio a Amu saltando entre la multitud gritando "¡IKUTO!"._

"_¡AMU!" dijo Ikuto sorprendido "¡Ikuto! Sabes… ¡Ahora es una competencia! ¡Estoy segura de que tu padre está ahí fuera! ¡Y yo definitivamente encontrare a mi verdadero ser!" dije sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras Ikuto está sorprendido "Así que compitamos… ¡Para ver quien lo encuentra primero!" dije mientras Ikuto aun estaba sorprendido pero después me sonrió. _

_Ikuto se acerco a mi "…Yo también tengo algo que decirte" dice Ikuto "¿Huh…?" dije confundida viendo que Ikuto se acercaba cada vez más a mi "Ya me he rendido. Porque, __**Te amo**__" dice Ikuto y se acerca mucho mas a mi cara "¿Huh..?" dije muy sonrojada y luego agarra mi cara y me da un beso en los labios, **[N/A: Se que en el manga la besa cerca de los labios... pero es mi historia, asi que lo cambiare]** enfrente de TODOS en el aeropuerto y luego se separo y yo me sonroje MUCHO "QU… ¡¿QUEEE? QUE-QUE-QUE FUE LO QUE…" dije TODA sonrojada "So-solo para que sepas, n-no es como si… ¡Me gu-gu-gustaras, Ikuto!" dice muy sonrojada._

_¡As-así es! Igualmente, ¡Ni siquiera sé adónde vas!" dije sonrojada "Ah, aquí vamos otra vez, si testarudez" dice Miki "Hmm. Bien, entonces, yo también te apostare algo" dice Ikuto "Huh?" dije confundida "Definitivamente hare que te enamores de mi. Así que prepárate" dice Ikuto muy cerca de mi cara, sonriendo. "¡Bien hecho, amigo!" dice un tipo de por ahí "¡Sigue así!" dice otro tipo de por ahí, mientras yo estoy muy sonrojada "¡Entendiste todo mal! ¡Hey Ikuto! Cuídate… ¡HEEYYY!" grite hacia Ikuto mientras el solo se despide con la mano._

"_Dios. Molesto hasta el último segundo…" dije mientras veo a la ventana y veo al avión, y sonrió "¡Ikuto…! ¡Nos vemos!" dije sonriendo al avión._

_**Fin de FLASHBACK**_

Antes de que despertara del Flashback, le dibuje un bigote y lentes en su cara con su lápiz labial, porque no encontré ni un marcador y rápidamente me senté en el sillón, y justo cuando me senté , se despertó "Oh… yo… recuerdo ahora…" dijo sonrojada, pero con el dibujo que le hice se veía ridícula, no pude resistir así que me solté riendo y se vio confundida.

"Que te da risa?" ella me pregunto mientras yo seguía riéndome "D-d-d-deja de reírte me dijo pero yo no paraba, quería pero no podía "De que te ríes?" me dijo haciendo berrinches de lo cual la hizo ver AUN MAS ridícula, pero me pare de reír, ya que es grosero "Es… nada" le dije resistiendo la risa pero pude resistirla "Bueno… vámonos a dormir, la recamara de invitados esta por el pasillo, a la izquierda" ella me dijo y luego se fue al cuarto y regreso con una prenda de vestir, supongo que de Tadase "Toma esta ropa de Tadase, ya no los usa…" me dijo dándome ropa y por cómo se veía y olía, las había limpiado "Si ya no los usa, porque los lavas?" le pregunte confundido "Bueno… en el cumpleaños de Tadase, fui al centro comercial, y Akari fue conmigo, ella sabía que era su cumpleaños, así que me dijo que si la llevaba a un lugar y agarro unas pijamas, son las que sostienes en este momento, pero Tadase los dejo de usar por alguna razón, pero me dije 'si fuera a tirarlas o venderlas, Akari se pondría triste' así que me las quede para que algún día Tadase las vuelva a usar, pero el otro día encontré estas pijamas en la basura, o tan siquiera a lado de ella…" ella dijo.

"Wow, estás segura de que Akari solo tiene tres años?" le dije sorprendida y luego hizo risitas… esas risitas, las extrañaba mucho, amo esas risitas, suenan como ángeles cantando "Si, es muy inteligente, y muy linda… creo que lo saco de su padre… pero quisiera saber quién es…" me dijo sonriendo "Bueno, buenas noches" ella dijo caminando a su recamara cuando de repente oigo… "IKUTO!" Amu grito corriendo hacia mi "Que rayos te pasa? DIBUJASTE EN MI CARA?" ella dijo corriendo hacia mi mientras yo huía de ella "Bueno… te veías como una muy Buena victima" le dije y empecé a reír mientras huía de ella.

Si, duramos una hora persiguiéndonos alrededor de la casa.

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? Perdón por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por día… LOL solo bromeo, es solo que lo tengo en mi cuaderno (lo estaba escribiendo en la escuela) y es muy corto, haha así que… perdónenme! **

**ESO FUE MAS LARGO? SI LO QUIEREN MAS LARGO SOLO DIGANME PERO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBO SACRIFICAR MAS TIEMPO QUE NO TENGO… bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


	12. Capitulo 11: La Reunion?

**Hola chicos! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, y….. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Así que disfruten! **

**Yo no soy sueña de Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Encore! O de sus personajes, si lo fuera hubiera matado a Tadase y hubiera puesto puro AMUTO! **

**AMUTO POR SIEMPRE!**

**Oh si tardare mas en actualizar, por ciertas circunstancias de Writer's Block :( perdónenme!**

**Sin Ti**

**Capitulo 11: La Reunion?**

**Ikuto POV**

Cuando desperté, mi nariz recibió el dulce olor de… hotcakes? GENIAL! Tenía ganas de esos… que día es hoy?... OH SI, hoy es Sabado…el dia en el que nos vamos a reunir… a la mejor después de esto, las memorias de Amu regresaran?

No lo se… estoy sospechoso… del padre de Akari, porque se parece a mi… si, ella heredo my parte 'Sexy', entonces claro que es mi hija… verdad?

CLARO QUE LO ES! No creo que Amu me haya engañado… ni siquiera beso a Tadase… bueno eso es lo que me dijo… bueno… tengo este sentimiento sobreprotectivo con Akari… ya saben, el sentimiento que te llega cuando estás en la presencia de alguien que te importa? No?... bueno ese sentimiento.

Bueno… seria genial si fuera mi hija, pero aun pienso que si, solo MIRENLA, su parte 'sexy' la delata. Pero también es dulce, igual que Amu… DIOS, se ve IN-CRE-IBLE!

Ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos, pero tendre que esperar.

Bueno fui a la coina donde Ami estaba cocinando los hotckaes y Akari estaba jugando con su gatito azul de peluche, su nuevo peluche… si, un regalo mio.

"Buenos días" Amu dijo

"Bueos Dis (Buenos días)" Akari dijo corriendo hacia mi para abrazar mi pierna mientas yo le revuelvo el cabello

"Huelo hotcakes?" le pregunte

"Buen sentido del olfato!" Amu dijo

"Si, tengo mis momentos!" le dije

"Bueno… siéntate en la mesa y disfrutalos!" Amu dijo sirviendo los hotckaes

"Claro, _mi fresa_!" le dije sonriendo mientras Amu se sonroja

"C-callate… y come" Amu dijo sonrojada

"Bueno, bueno… _mi fresa_…" le dije sonriendo de nuevo

Comimos en un silencio comodo. Akari estaba devorando su comida, cosa mia, pero aun se veía linda, cosa de Amu, los hotcakes estaban increíbles! Junto con mi leche lo completaba! Aun cocina como antes! DIOS, la amo…

"Hey… alístate en la tarde, vamos a la casa de mi amigo" le dije

"Esta bien si vengo?" Amu dijo

"Claeo… apuesto a que a todos les encantaras!" le dije

"Ok… me visto formal o casual?" Amu pregunto

"Creo que casul esta bien…" le dije

"O-ok…" Amu dijo llevando los platos al fregadero, y los empezó a lavar.

Fui afuera donde Akari estaba jugando con su gatito azul de peluche… se veía tan lindo… con la sonrisa de su madre… y sexy como su padre! Si! De repente obtuve una idea.

"Hey Akari… quieres jugar un juego?" le pregunte al infante de tres años de edad

"Yay! Jugar divertido!" dijo con su linda voz

"Ok… escuchame bien…" le empece a explicar

**Amu POV**

Me preguno que esta haciendo Akari… e Ikuto… probablemente planeando algo pervertido…

"Pervertido…" dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco

"Mama, mia eshto rápido (Mama, mira esto rápido)" escuche a Akari decir desde afuera

Me pregunto que vio… una mariposa, un perro, un gato? Nah, Ikuto me recuerda a uno, probablemente es eso. Fi a fuera y cuando llegue… me empaparon de agia. Vi al atacante… y vi a Ikuto sonriendo y a Akari riendo. Ikuto estaba sosteniendo una cubeta, donde se supone que había agua, y Akari estaba sosteniendo la manguera. Luego me llega una idea también…

"Ikuto, que RAYOS te sucede?" le dije mientras caminaba hacia el, y se retrocedía cada paso que daba

"Bueno te ves muy sexy con esa vestimenta, debo decir" Ikuto dijo sonriendo haciendo que me sornojara

"C-callate, pervertido" le dije corriendo hacia el y lo empuje a la alberca detrás de el.

Salio de la alberca con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Oh no lo hiciste" me dijo saliendo de la alberca y caminaba hacia mi

"Oh si lo hice" le dije sonrojada cuando de repente me carga como una princesa y se avienta a la alberca, yo con el.

Y jugamos varias horas, cuando de repente me dijo que era tiempo de irse. Me vesti como normalmente lo hago y subi a su carro, con Akari en mis brazos.

"Seguro que puedo ir contigo?" le pregunte aun insegura

"Claro, estarán felices de verte de nuevo" Ikuto dijo

"De nuevo? Nos hemos conocido antes?" le pregunte confundida

"No, dije que estarán encantados de conocerte" Ikuto dijo

"Oh, ok" le dije y llegamos a una casa hermosa.

Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

**Ikuto POV**

Llegamos a la casa de Kukai, y me voltee hacia Amu

"Hey, te puedes esconder enseguida de la puerta?" le pregunte

"Si ok, pero porque?" me pregunto

"Nada mas…" le dije y toque la puerta y Kukai salió

"Hey Ikuto! Todos ya están aquí!" me dijo con su sonrisa de idiota y mire a Amu de reojo y vi que puso la cara rara de nuevo. A la mejor recuerda algo-

"Hey!" dije mientras entre y todos se pararon

"Hey! Que es lo que vas a anunciar?" Utau me pregunto

"Bueno dejare de ser ladron…" les dije y todos pusieron una cara sorprendida

"No me digas que dejaras de buscar a Amu, hermano!" Nagihiko dijo

"No dije es-" y empece a decir pero me corto Utau

"Si, digo… haz buscado por ella… por 3 años… no me digas que te vas a rendir?" le dije

"No dije es-" empece a decir pero me corto Yaya

"Si, Amu-chi todavía esta por ahí… y le ibas a proponer matrimonio… no nos digas que te vas a rendir!" ella dijo

"CHICOS, DEJENME HABLAR!" grite y todos se callaron "No me voy a rendir, nunca me voy a rendir, la extraño, la amo… y le propondré matrimonio… pero primero les iba a decir algo!" les dije y Sali por la puerta, agarre a Amu y la traje adentro.

Todos pusieron una cara sorprendida y corrieron hacia Amu para abrazarla-

"AMU! DONDE HAS ESTADO?" Utau dijo

"ESTAS BIEN?" Rima dijo

"QUIEN TE SECUESTRO? JURO QUE LO MATARE!" Kukai dijo

"QUE TE HIZO?" Yaya dijo

"Umm… perdón pero quienes son ustedes? Y como saben mi nombre?" Amu dijo nerviosamente

"Huh? Amu, no nos recuerdas?" Utau dijo sorprendida

"Ustedes nunca me dejan explicar… encontré a Amu… pero perdió su memoria" les dije

"Que? Porque?" Utau dijo

"Bueno su secuestrador le pego en la cabeza, o le hizo algo paraqué olvidara todo…" le dije

"Quien es el secuestrador?" Kukai dijo

"Tadase Hotori" Amu contesto

"TADASE?" todos menos yo, Akari (que por cierto aun lo la han notado) y Amu

"Si…" les dije

"Bueno… debemos presentarnos de nuevo… Soy Yuiki Yaya!" le dijo extendiendo la mano

"Soy Tsukiyomi Utau… o Hoshina Utau…" le dijo entendiendo la mano

"Soy Nagihiko Fujisaki!" el dijo extendiendo la mano

"Rima Mashiro…" le dijo extendiendo la mano

"Mi nombre es Sanjou Kairi!" dijo haciendo reverencia… típico de Kairi

"Mi nombre es Kukai Souma!" le dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Amu

"Y yo soy Ami Hinamori… nee-chan!" le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Cuando todos terminaros sus introducciones… Amu hizo la cara rara de nuevo… pero esta vez duro dos horas.

"Esta bien? Porque esta haciendo esa cara?" Yaya dijo

"Esta recordando todo… creo…" le dijo

Después de otras dos horas se despertó, miro a su alrededor y sonrio ampliamente con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Chicos… los extrañe!" Amu dijo abrazándolos a todos y yo me quede ahí parado para ver si recuerda algo de mi. Y de repente se voltea hacia mi, sonríe y me beso. Y eventualmente nos estábamos besando enfrente de todos. DIOS, extrañaba sus besos, sus manos. Y extrañaba abrazarla.

"Ikuto… quiero que conozcas oficialmente a tu hija… Akari!" me dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía a su hija "Akari… conoce a tu padre, Ikuto!" ella dijo y Akari me miro, sonrío y me abrazo con sus pequeñas manitas.

"Finalmente me recordaste, te extrañe mucho… Amu-_koi_!" le dije abrazando a mi nueva familia de nuevo, no fijándonos en el grupo sonrojado detrás.

"QUE? TUVIERON UNA HIJA? CUANDO Y COMO?" Yaya dijo haciendo que yo y Amu nos sonrojáramos mucho… pero se notaba mas en Amu.

**CONTINUARA**

**LOL, les gusto? Perdón por si estaba corto, pero creo que ese es mi limite por día… LOL solo bromeo, es muy corto, haha así que… perdónenme! **

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS! Si tienes ideas, o sugerencias acerca de esta historia, REVIEW! PORFAVOR! :D **


End file.
